Tattersail
Tattersail (or Sail for shortGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.54) was the commanding mage of the 2nd Armies Mage CadreGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.52, having been chosen by Dujek Onearm in preference to Hairlock to succeed Nedurian when the latter died at Mott Wood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64 She was described as having an oval, fleshy face with heavy-lidded eyes. Her face often displayed a certain cherubic humour. Tattersail was a heavy-set woman with round shoulders with many 'soft pillows of flesh'. She reflected on the odd combination of her and Calot as lovers due to the latters thin build and her thoughts seem to indicate that she was very much emotionally involved in their relationship. As cadre commandant, Tattersail wore a burgundy cloak with a silver emblem indicating her rank Being honest with herself had never been one of Tattersail's strong pointsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.59. Magic Tattersail had access to the Warren ThyrGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 and amongst her few possessions were a book of Thyr sorcery, sealed with warding spells, as well as a few alchemical devices. She was a Master of her Warren and had been offered the title of High Mage more than once but had always declined. In Whiskeyjack's estimation, a head-to-head between her and Tayschrenn would have been a close thing.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.148 She was also an adept reader of the Deck of Dragons. In the run-up to the battle at Pale, she did not read the deck for some months - as if something had kept her away Tattersail recalled that this had happened once before, on the night before her then lover, Mock, was killed when Dancer and Kellanved took over Malaz Island and she suspected a pattern in this (see speculations). Her sensitivity to other magic users caused her to have migraine headaches in their presence. The headaches were worse when the warren in question was one which was anathema to her own warren, as in the case of the Warren Hairlock used.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63 History She was born in a village.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145 Possessed of the talent, she foresaw a coming war but told/warned no one and still felt guilty about this nearly two hundred years later.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145/146 Around 1143 BS, Tattersail was involved in something which left her changed. In 1163 BS, she thought of herself having spent twenty years washing the blood of her hands.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 Relationships Before the rise of the Malazan Empire, Tattersail was lover to Mock, the pirate ruler of Malaz Island.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.88 Prior to the Siege of Pale, Tattersail had taken the mage Calot as a loverGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.59. During the siege Calot broke off his attack on Moon's Spawn to channel his own energy and warren into defending Tattersail. By channelling his defenses outwards he was left vulnerable and perished in the siege.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.76 Only afterwards did Tattersail admit to herself that the relationship had been far more than a mere diversion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.87/88 Some time after the siege at Pale, whilst looking after the wounded Captain Ganoes Paran, a relationship between Tattersail and Ganoes burgeoned. In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale Tattersail, Calot and Hairlock were positioned on a hill furthest from Moon's Spawn, and its defender, Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72 The assault of Moon's Spawn saw her arcane defenses whittled away by an unexpected magical attack, leading Calot to use his power to save her at the expense of his life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.76 Tattersail came to believe that Tayschrenn murdered her cadre as well as A'Karonys and Nightchill .Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.128 After the Siege In the hours after the destruction of Pale, Tattersail was entrusted with a package containing Hairlock's new puppet body into which his soul had been transferred.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.82 and thus, Tattersail became part of the Bridgeburner's conspiracy to take down Tayschrenn for his part in Calot's death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.89 When upon returning to her tent, Tattersail noticed movement from the package, she freed the now animated puppet from it's constrains. She then started a reading of the Deck and enraged Hairlock when she held on the second card.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.88-92 The puppet continued to hold a grudge over the abandoned reading and Tattersail began to fear him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.102 She did not trust the puppetGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK HB p.129 She attended a debriefing with Tayschrenn later that day during which the two had an argument.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.91-92Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.108 About five days after the end of the siege, following a request by soldiers who were getting sick, patrolling the area, Tattersail found Bellurdan in a Pale alleyway, protecting a large burlap sack containing the remains of Nightchill. With Bellurdan's permission, Tattersail cast a sealing spell on the remains. During the encounter, she mentioned her suspicions about Tayschrenn but Bellurdan would have none of it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.100-103 She read the Deck for Tayschrenn soon after the encounter with Bellurdan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.100Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111 Tayschrenn told her that he knew of the meeting she had had with the Bridgeburners immediately after the battle.Gardens of the Moon Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.108 Tattersail moved from her tent to quarters within a rambling estate, two blocks from the old palace.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127/142/143 Her lodgings consisted of an outer room and a bedroom which had a solid wood door.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127 On the day Whiskeyjack and his squad were due to leave for their covert mission to Darujhistan, she hosted a meeting there with him, Quick Ben, Kalam and Fiddler which was interrupted when Fiddler had one of his 'bad' feelings.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.126-135 After Captain Paran was attacked by the Rope-possessed Sorry, he was taken by the Bridgeburners to recover in Tattersail's residence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 While he was resting there, Tattersail was attacked by Gear, a Hound of Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165/166 Though Paran was able to drive Gear awayGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.166/167, Tattersail was left injured, and in a fevered sleep for some time.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.280/293 Soon after awakening from her fever sleep, Tattersail was asked to attend dinner with Dujek, Tayschrenn, Toc the Younger, and the newly arrived Adjunct Lorn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.300-311 Conflagration Eventually, Tattersail left Pale in an attempt to reach Whiskeyjack and the rest of the Bridgeburners to warn them of betrayal, but her efforts to travel by Warren had to be abandoned due to the presence in the area of a T'lan Imass which made accessing them extremely dangerous. When she abandoned the Warrens, she was confronted by Bellurdan who had been ordered to apprehend her and take her back to the Empire. With Bellurdan was the body of his former partner Nightchill, killed at Pale, upon which Tattersail had previously laid a preservation spell. Tattersail resorted to desperate measures. She opened up her warren fully, causing a conflagration in which both she and Bellurdan, whom she embraced at the last moment, were incinerated. Their souls then shifted to the body of Nightchill where all three souls were preservedGardens of the Moon, Chapter ten. Silverfox :See Silverfox for further details. One of Kruppe's dreams was hijacked by the Elder God K'rul to create a Soletaken. Through the efforts of a pregnant Rhivi woman, the Mhybe, prepared by means unknown, and the T'lanIn Gardens of the Moon editions, the pre-ritual T'lan Imass are referred to as the T'lan, whilst the correct name is Imass. Pran Cole takes part in the soul-shifting prior to the Ritual of Tellann Bonecaster Pran Chole they transferred those three souls into the body of the unborn child. The child was born with silver fur which sloughed away immediately, hence the name, Silverfox. Kruppe's dream ended with that sceneGardens of the Moon, Chapter eleven. Besides the souls of Tattersail, Nightchill, and Bellurdan there was the soul of Silverfox herself, the seed-child of the Bonecaster Pran Chole . Paran later met briefly with the reincarnated Tattersail and was told "You are to live." She then lived among the Rhivi for a time growing very quickly under the protection of a powerful Warlord. She also communicated with Paran telepathically in the Epilogue. Speculations It is unclear whether Tattersail's reluctance to read the Deck of Dragons before the battle at Pale was a reluctance to foresee the potential doom of a lover or if she was already suspecting Dancer's in-direct presence, seeing as in the other instance she recalls, Dancer's presence is referred to. There are several references to her having suspicions about SorryGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.130-132. Notes and References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Thyr Category:Thyr mages de:Flickenseel pl:Tattersail